


Text Me Your Safety and Mail Me Your Love

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Light descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll walk you home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me Your Safety and Mail Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part Five of One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You written by Tara, Cassidy, Jaimee, and myself.
> 
> Just as Red had nothing to do with the food, I had nothing to do with this title.

“You’re later than normal.” Toby says as she walks through the door and turns towards her desk.

“My truck is at my dad’s, it needs a tune up and it would be easier to do it there. I would be doing said tune-up had you not texted me about the case. Make yourself useful and fill me in; where are we going, what should I bring, what’s the objective?”

* * *

The sun was just finishing setting when Happy organized the scattered tools on her desk into a pile and double checked that she had everything she needed in her bag. She yelled a quick goodnight to everyone in the garage but Toby ran to catch up with her before she could get too far out the door.

“I’ll walk you home.” He says, offering her a light smile.

“Thanks, Doc, but I can handle myself.” She turns to finish her twenty-minute trek home but he sets a loose hand on her arm and she stops.

“Please? For my piece of mind?” Huffing, Happy rolls her eyes and pulls away, leaving the fedora-topped psychiatrist behind.

* * *

She not five minutes from her small shoebox apartment and she can practically taste untying her boots and switching from skinny jeans to sweats. There’s nothing she wants more than to tie up her hair and wipe the makeup off of her face.

A hand connects with her face and she knows she has to act fast; she’s not in the mood for this. The cheap cologne and strong alcohol fills her senses but she’s able to collect her head and fight back. Using her weight she flips the man but he has enough time to land one more hit to her jaw. Straddling him her fist flies twice before she knocks his head back into the ground. She checks his pulse, he won’t look good in the morning but he’s alive and she can go home.

* * *

Stepping into her apartment she leans down to unlace her boots and leaves them where they are. She sheds her jacket in the hall and pushes open her bedroom door. She’d shower if she had the energy but settles for stripping of her dirt-stained clothes and leaving them in a wrinkled pile on the floor at the end of her bed. Slipping on sweats she carries her tanktop to the bathroom to examine herself.

Happy wipes off her makeup, including the dried blood that she felt when the man hit her. In the bright bathroom she sees a bruise slowly becoming prominent on her jaw and light purple dancing across her torso; she sighs at knowing there’s a good chance Toby will sense something’s wrong tomorrow. Pulling the tank top over her head she settles into bed and closes her eyes, completely ready for this shitty day to be over.

 

* * *

Her phone vibrates against the wooden nightstand just as she can feel her muscles relax fully. Groaning, she clenches her fist around the device and blinks at the too-lit screen. The name  “Numbnuts” is present in front of her and she smiles despite herself. Swiping across the lock screen she pulls up the text.

_Did you get home safe? Please text me back, Hap._

While she knows it’s a lie and he’ll figure it out tomorrow she’s home, safe, and in bed now. Knowing he’ll call if she doesn’t respond her fingers brush over the letters.

**  
** _I’m okay, Doc, I said I can handle myself. Have a good night, Toby._


End file.
